


Hot Chocolate

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Fluff [19]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Callum taking care of Ben, Cuddling, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Ben's had a bad day and just wants to be on his own, Callum has other ideas
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Fluff [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Benjaminhighways on Tumblr for another lovely fluffy prompt! I hope you like it xxx

Ben though the house quickly, he had decided to enter in though the front door rather than the back as to avoid anyone that may be in the kitchen. 

He took his boots off in the hallway and headed straight upstairs. 

Once in the bedroom, he immediately found the contact lenses case and swapped them out for his glasses feeing better with =out the tension in his eyes. He ran his fingers though his hair before pulling off his suit and putting something more comfortable on. This ended up being his sleep shorts, a tee shirt and Callums grey hoodie. 

He pulled the sleeves over his hands and put the hood up before climbing into the bed getting comfortable in the middle. He put his phone on the other pillow before reaching for the headphones on Callum's bedside table, plugging them in to his phone and finding a soundtrack he pressed play and closed his eyes, letting himself relax into the bed. Breathing deeply in and out as he focused his attention on the tv soundtrack. 

It was a while later that Callum entered the bedroom. he placed two mugs of mint hot chocolate he had bought specially for Ben on the bedside table before leaning over the bed, pressing his hand on Ben's forehead getting the younger mans attention as he turned his head around looking at up at Callum. 

Callum was concerned when he saw Ben's face, his eyes where raw, red and puffy and his cheeks where wet with tear tracks he pressed a kiss to Ben;s hot cheeks before pulling away and getting himself into his own sleep clothes. 

He pulled the duvet back and climbed in, shuffling the younger man so that he head now leant up against Callums chest. Callum pushed back the hood and ran his fingers though Ben's hair comforting him.

He leant over and pressed the stop button on the music player and carefully removed the head phones kissing the top of Ben's head. 

He leant back over to where the mugs stood and pressed on into Ben's hand

'Made it specially for you' Callum told him taking his own and taking a sip of the hot liquid.   
He let Ben take a sip of his now relaxing into Callum's arms as Callum stroked Ben's back softy

'Do you want to tell me why you came straight up?' 

'Wanted to me on my own' Ben told him nuzzling his noise into Callum's neck

'what's happened that made you want to be on your own?' Callum pressed again

'Just had an argument with my dad' Ben told him 'The usual stuff before you ask... how I'm not good enough, how I'm a crap son, money' Ben told him.

'I got cross, shouted and then removed myself from the situation before i said something i regretted' Ben told him honestly 

'I'm glad you removed your self I'm proud of you for doing that... but i tell you every time you are so strong baby, so loyal. Your dad is missing out on knowing the real you, you are so protective of those you love, you put your heart and soul into everything you do, you love Lexi with all of your heart and your so so beautiful and you cant even see it' Callum whispered softly kissing the tip of Ben's hair his hands running though his now messy hair.

Ben smiled into Callum's chest as he took another sip of his hot chocolate   
'How did i get so lucky to have a boyfriend like you' Ben whispered pulling his head back so he could see Callum's face 

'I'm the lucky one' Callum whispered leaning down to press a kiss to Ben's noise and then his lips. 

'Thank you' Ben told him smiling  
'What for?' Callum asked drinking his own hot chocolate

'For being you and for knowing what i need even when i don't know it myself; Ben told him giving him a kiss back before setting back in Callum's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Feedback is greatly appreciated  
> xxx


End file.
